The present invention relates to a steering wheel for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an element for heating portions of the steering wheel, and a process for its manufacture.
A number of attempts have been made to provide a steering wheel with a heater element to alleviate the uncomfortable touching of the steering wheel by a driver during cold weather.
The usual approach has involved the use of a length of resistance wire as heating elements, which are embedded within the steering wheel or which extend within a hollow steering wheel. An electrical current is then arranged to pass through the resistance wire.
However, such prior art arrangements have not been very successful due to various factors. Some of these prior art arrangements are complex and require major structural modifications of the steering wheel itself which unduly adds to the cost of manufacture. A further difficulty includes the method of assembling such heating elements due to the complex three-dimensional shape of modern steering wheels, and the poor elongation characteristics of the heating element.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to create a heated steering wheel with a preformed heating element that provides for a simple method of its assembly on the steering wheel, and moreover, a preformed heating element that protects an internal heating element.
Another object of the present invention to provide a preformed heating element for a steering wheel of an automotive vehicle that is easily applied to the steering wheel.
A preformed heating element for use in a heated steering wheel having a conductive member and a molded member, where the conductive member is embedded onto the molded member.
A preformed heating element for providing a smooth surface for application of a steering wheel cover.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.